


Different Kind of Hunt

by SamOh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamOh/pseuds/SamOh
Summary: Dan and Phil Easter egg hunt AU. Prompt from Tumblr, “You’re dressed as the Easter bunny at our town’s Easter egg hunt and I take my younger sibling/cousin, but she’s afraid of people in costumes and you accidentally make her cry and you take off the bunny head to apologize and hey you’re kinda cute” AU. Written in Phil’s POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work on AO3, please enjoy and leave reviews! Thanks!

Prompt: “You’re dressed as the Easter bunny at our town’s Easter egg hunt and I take my younger sibling/cousin, but she’s afraid of people in costumes and you accidentally make her cry and you take off the bunny head to apologize and hey you’re kinda cute” AU. Written in Phil’s POV.  
The town’s annual Easter egg hunt is always a blast. Never fail, every year, some 200 kids show up to do the same thing- race into the giant field dotted with dandelions to pick up some brightly colored plastic eggs. It lost its charm as you got older, but I still loved to come back with a little cousin of mine or two. This time it was Darcy, my adorable sunflower cousin. Never unhappy, this was her first Easter egg hunt that she would be attending.  
I take Darcy’s hand gently, as she chatters on how excited she is. Only six, and she’s more thrilled about this than I ever was. The only thing I was certain she was ever scared of were people in giant costumes. Game mascots and the like. “Phil, how far are we away? Momma said it was close-“  
“We’re almost there, sweetie.” Sure enough, as we crested the final hill, the wide green field came into view.  
I see the poor souls dressed as Easter bunnies dotting the horizon. Darcy’s worst fear- I would have to try and duck around them. Luckily, I was never subjected to that kind of torture. Being put in a stuffy suit on a warm spring’s day- no thank you. In fact, one of the large pink bunnies approached Darcy and I from behind, effectively scaring the shit out of us.  
“Shit, my bad,” The figure mumbled as I whipped around.   
“Language,” I muttered to the pink bunny, who took off their head as Darcy started bawling. “Oh, sweetie, it’s fine, Darcy, look, he’s going to apologize to us-“ I threw a cutting look to the young man of about 24 or so.  
“I’m so sorry, Darcy,” He crouched down to her level and took her hand gently. “I’m not a bunny, see? I didn’t mean to scare you like that, honestly.” Darcy’s sobs started to subside as he kept talking. “I love your dress, by the way! I can’t tell what’s brighter, you or the sun!” Darcy sniffled and laughed.  
Not going to lie, I was impressed.  
Standing up and shaking my hand, I noticed for the first time how cute the other boy was. All thick wavy hair and deep dimples. “I’m Dan. Sorry to sneak up on you guys like that, I thought I saw a friend in front of you.”  
“That’s… fine, Dan,” I smiled.  
“Daniel! Don’t let me see you again with your head off!” A woman of middle age yelled from the middle of the field. I giggled internally at the strange statement.  
“Maybe I can check on Darcy later, after the hunt finishes?” Dan winked.  
I hoped the warm sun could excuse the sudden rush of blood to my cheeks. “Absolutely.”  
Dan rushed off without another word. Picking up Darcy’s hand again, I watched him go. She tugged on my hand as we set off to the starting line.  
As soon as we approached the length of red rope signaling the beginning of the hunt, Darcy dropped my hand and raced off to find some school friends. I wandered off to a grassy spot shaded by a well-placed tent, and watched as the bell rang and Darcy sped off to pick up some artificial plastic eggs filled with candy and spare change.   
I thought about Dan for a second. Certainly, a looker. Probably had a girlfriend. Unless he played for the other team. If that was the case, then yes please. How does that even come up in conversation, though?  
“Darcy seems to be getting along pretty well,” A soft voice breathed in my ear. Speak of the devil. I whirled around to see Dan, thankfully dressed in normal clothes. I glanced over him for half a second. A black textured t-shirt, skinny jeans. Weird zippered boots. Clean. Simple.  
“No kidding. I think you really helped her out.”  
“Hmm. Really?”  
“Really.” I grinned.  
“So, your name…?” He smiled softly.  
“Oh! Phil. Phillip, if you so insist.”  
“Okay, Phil, any other little siblings?”   
“Actually, Darcy’s not my sibling. Little cousin. I have several more. Better than siblings, I think.”   
“I couldn’t agree more.”  
“So, what brings you to the annual Easter egg hunt? Dressed as a fluffy pink bunny, no less?” I liked making little jokes at his expense. Dan was just that kind of that person.  
“Well, I’ve come every year since I was a kid. I stopped participating in the hunt until I was about ten. Every year after that has been volunteering.”  
“Really?” I was surprised. You don’t hear that too often.  
“Yeah, well, I love to watch over the rotating cast of little kids. They’re always so inevitably happy to be here.” Dan leaned on the metal pole of the tent. Adorable.  
“You seem pretty happy to be here yourself, though, even with the bunny suit and whatnot.”  
Dan grinned. “Obviously. The bunny suit’s the best part.”  
“Duh.” I smirked.  
“So, what brings you here, then? Besides the cousins? After all, you could always just pawn it off to an older cousin or another adult.”  
“I don’t know… Nostalgia?”  
We both giggled.  
“Do you want to go for a walk?” Dan exhaled.  
“Sure.” My reply was rushed. God. Hope he didn’t notice that.  
He took my hand and led me to a secluded trail that wrapped around the field. It was shaded, thank God.   
“So, Phil, tell me about yourself.”  
“Um, what?”  
“Hobbies, dreams, fears. I don’t know.”  
“Does Netflix count?”  
One of the corners of his mouth drifted up. “Sure, why not?” We came across a simple wooden bench, all alone off the side of the trail. Dan plopped down and motioned for me to follow suit. I sat.  
“Now that you know what I like to do, tell me what you get up to during the rest of the year.”  
“You didn’t give me very many details.” Dan smiled softly.  
“Irrelevant.”  
“Well, I don’t like to… I don’t like to stay home very often.”  
“No?” I was genuinely surprised.   
“No.” He didn’t provide any additional details.  
“Fair enough. Honestly, when it’s such a beautiful season, I wouldn’t want to stay home either.”  
“That’s not… really the reason, but yeah. It is a splendid day to be out.”  
I smiled and scooted a bit closer to Dan, when suddenly Darcy came bursting out of the woods, swinging a basket of eggs wildly.  
“Phil! Look! Lookit!”  
I tore my gaze from Dan after a couple heartbeats. “Wonderful! You’re going to be trapped in a sugar coma for days,” I took note of her almost-overflowing basket. Darcy giggled.  
“Hey, remember Dan? The big, bad, scary Easter Bunny?” Dan scoffed, eyes sparkling. Darcy’s eyes widened, but she gave a shy smile.  
“Phil? I’m tired.” Clearly. The sun was setting, and I had to be back home in time to make dinner.  
“Sure, sweetie. Let’s go home.” I picked up Darcy’s hand, and Dan trailed behind me. I caught his gazed before I turned away. “Darcy, how ‘bout you run ahead and say goodbye to your friends? I’ll be back quickly, I promise.”  
“Sure!” Once Darcy was out of sight, I turned to Dan.  
“So?” I said softly. “I’ll see you again? Soon?”  
“Absolutely,” he said almost equally as softly, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I should be able to find you around pretty easily.”  
“Then I’ll see you soon, bunny boy.”  
“Later, Phil.”  
I smiled.  
About ten minutes later, I was on the road with Darcy, gently swinging her hand back and forth as we talked about frivolous things.  
“Hey, Darcy, how did you know where to find me and Dan?”  
“I don’t know.” She paused for a moment. “I just heard you were going with him. I followed you, before I started the hunt, and then I remembered for later.”  
I grinned. Sneaky girl. “Do you like him?”  
“He’s pretty nice,” She gave me a big smile. “Do you like him?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
